To the Moon & Back
by DearieMate
Summary: CS Fluff: Killian takes Emma on an innocent adventure to help ease her mind.


The bells rang above the door as the pirate stepped into the diner.

_Swan, finally._

He'd been looking for her for over an hour. Everyone knew that the Wicked Witch's arrival in Storybrooke was imminent, and when Emma hadn't shown up to work one day, Killian became worried.

Emma had only needed some time to herself. There was so much on her mind. Neal was gone, her parents were going to have another child, Henry would probably be in danger again soon. She was beginning to really worry that she would never be at peace again with everything going on. _That's the price of being the savior._

Killian approached her at the bar. "Is everything alright, love?"

Emma laughed a little to herself. Of course he would come find her to make sure she was okay.

"No, not really," she simply said. She turned back to her drink and took another sip.

Killian watched her for a moment. He knew that he needed to get her out of there, out of herself, just for a little while. If she turned to a drink any more, then it might become a habit. He understood what it was like to want something to numb the pain when that was all you ever felt. Then he had an idea.

"Emma, I wonder if you wouldn't mind joining me for a walk?"

Emma shot him a quizzical look, assuming he was up to something. But then she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."

It was nice out. A beautiful early Spring day. The ground was still wet from rain but a sweet and soft mist hung in the air. Birds chirped here and there in the distance as the sun began to set.

At first they walked in silence, until Killian broke the pattern.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we were aboard the Jolly, on our way home from Neverland?"

Her brows furrowed and her lips turned down. "I don't remember exactly…uh, what were we talking about again?"

He said, "You and I, we were standing on the deck as we flew through the night. You mentioned something about flying."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Oh, right. I was saying how when I was little, I had always wanted to fly. I guess I was just sort of taken aback with how wonderful it turned out to be."

The pair rounded a corner and then Killian pointed to a rather inconspicuous path that led into the woods. "Well, love. I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy and at peace than in that moment. I thought maybe you and I could go flying again. Perhaps that would lift your spirits a bit?"

Emma smiled at him. Gods, how he loved her smile.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Killian gave her a mischievous look, and said, "You'll have to follow me if you want to find out. Do you trust me?"

She thought about it for a moment and then said "As you wish," with another smile.

"Good then," he laughed. "Off we go."

The path through the woods was rather narrow. So narrow, that Emma's shoulder was touching Killian's as they walked. He snuck his arm around her to shield her from branches or vines sticking out into the path. That was the excuse he gave her, at least. She didn't mind all that much. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she loved being close to him, being protected by him.

As they neared the end of the path, Killian stepped in front of her and held out a hand to stop her. "Wait just a moment, love."  
With that, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to cover Emma's eyes with it. She let out a small laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. What is this, Hook?"

"Shh, it'll be great. You'll see. Now, take my hand…"

Emma reluctantly held out her hand and waited for him to take it. She could feel the coarse skin of his cling to hers, and the heat which radiated from it. At his touch, her stomach did flips and twists unlike any she had felt before.

He led her up to the end of the path. "Okay, now take one step up…that's a good girl…now turn here, and…stop!"

"What now?" Emma questioned.

Hook, still holding onto her hand, raised it up over her head and then pushed it back. She could tell his face was close to hers now, because she could feel his hot breath on her ear and his stubble on her cheek.  
He took her hand and guided it to something that felt like a chain. It was cold to the touch as she took hold of it. He then raised her other hand and placed it on a chain opposite the other.

"Now, love. If you slide your hands down those chains you will find a seat at their ends. You may sit."

As Emma slowly moved her hands downwards, she felt the familiar tap on the back of her legs from the seat. Suddenly she knew exactly where she was…

Hook had taken her to the swing set near the docks.

She lowered herself onto the curved plastic seat with a smile. As she sat the seat curved up around her hips and her feet lightly tapped the ground below her.

"Okay, I get it. I'm on a swing. Can I take this thing off now?"

"Most certainly not, Savior. Didn't I tell you I was going to take you flying?"

Emma smiled. Even with everything going on right now, there was part of her that wanted to indulge in his little fantasy game. Just this once. She slowly began to realize that maybe that was the whole point.

Emma sighed, and with as much enthusiasm as she could summon, said, "Alright, Captain. Where to?"

She heard his footsteps circle around to her back. His right hand clasped over hers on the chain, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Wherever you wish, m'lady." A shiver went down Emma's spine as he spoke.

He took a step back, and placing his hand in the middle of her back, began to push the swing forwards. Emma kicked up her feet to help get it started. She couldn't see anything. She wasn't able to see just how high she was swinging.

Every now and then, Hook would give her another little shove to help her keep the pace. The swing had a strangely calming effect on her. The rhythm of going up…and down…and up…and down…the creaking of the swing playing a little tune in her head as she soared…

The wind from each swing blowing her hair back…and forth…back…and forth…

"Where are you, love?" Hook called out.

Emma was reveling so much in the calmness of swinging that she forgot to think of a place to fly to. No matter, she knew one thing was for sure.

"I'm on the Jolly Roger," she shouted.

"Aye, and to where are you headed?" he asked.

"To the moon and back!" she laughed as the swing hit a particularly high point, making her stomach jump up and down and her heart race within her chest.

The sound of her laugh sent a jolt of emotion through Killian. He had never seen her in this way. He had seen a savior, a mother, a fighter, a lost girl, an orphan, a sheriff, a beautiful woman. But he had never seen her exude this kind of innocent happiness before. It was breathtaking.

He stopped nudging her along and allowed her to slow her pace. He walked over to the swing next to her and sat down. Emma slowed to a stop and carefully took off her blindfold. She had been in another world, and loving every second of it. Thanks to him.

She looked over into his bright blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Killian laid his hand and his hook in his lap and looked down at them. "It's nothing, darling. I just wanted to see you happy again."

As she looked at him, she felt a wave of emotions wash over her. She could hear his words to her in Neverland in the back of her head…

_When I win your heart, it will be because you want me…_

Something changed within her in that moment. It was like a switch had been turned on. She wanted him. She knew it for sure now. There was no one who cared for her like he did, and no one who made her feel the way that he did.

Quickly, Emma stood up and walked over to Killian. As he looked up at her, she sat on his lap and swung her left arm behind his neck to keep her balance. He brought his right arm down to her waist to hold her up.

"Emma, what are you doi-"

Her kiss was sweet and full. Her hand on his cheek felt hot to the touch and made him lean more into her. Emma pushed back with equal passion. He tasted of salt and rum and she tasted of cinnamon and whiskey.

All at once, as Killian raised his other arm to hold her, he lost his balance on the swing. The pair toppled backwards into the dirt. Hook was on his back, with Emma splayed out over his chest. They both started to laugh, and continued to do so until they both had tears in their eyes and their bellies ached.

Finally they sat up and brushed the dirt off of themselves. The laughter died down into a serene silence between them.

Killian looked up at her. Gods, she was beautiful. The afterglow of the sunset radiated over her. The soft pink haze graced her features and the bright orange sun lit up her eyes. This woman had saved him. He had resigned himself to a lifetime of revenge and hatred and loneliness until he met her. She was the game changer that he never expected.

His beautiful, magical girl. He reached up and tucked some of her blonde locks behind her ear, and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Placing his forehead against hers, he said quietly, "Perhaps we've had enough adventure for one sunset, love. Do you want to head back?"

Emma sat back and smiled. Part of her was sad that this little getaway was over, but somehow she knew that it wouldn't be the last. She replied anyway, "We probably should. Henry will be wondering where I am by now."

"Right you are," he said as he stood up."Let's get you home to your boy, huh?"

He offered her his hand to help her up. As Emma brushed the rest of the dirt off of herself, she said, "Hey, uh, if you're not busy, you could come have dinner with us. With me and Henry."

"You're sure?" he said with a knowing look. He knew that Emma didn't like giving false hope to anyone.

"I've never been more sure of anything," she admitted.

"Well then, Miss Swan. Let's go home," he said with a smile.

As they turned to walk back into town, Killian felt the soft touch of Emma's fingers intertwining with his.


End file.
